


Outtake #2 : My Brothers, My Keepers

by valmontheights



Series: Orbitverse [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmontheights/pseuds/valmontheights
Summary: The second outtake from my series "Keep Me In Close Orbit", in which The Shield celebrates their long-awaited reunion by boning like crazy, and I finally scratch my year-long itch to write genuine Ambrolleigns smut. But because this is *me*, Hunter is never gonna be completely excluded from the proceedings.





	Outtake #2 : My Brothers, My Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING: If you think that reading these outtakes, particularly those that do not have Roman/Hunter as the main pairing, will disrupt your enjoyment of the main series, then please don't proceed to read them. I probably should have put this warning up sooner but alas, in my rush I didn't really think it through.
> 
> I would like my readers to be able to maintain their love of the main pairing in the main story thread, but at the same time I want the ability to explore story ideas in this 'verse that have cropped up as a result of these characters living in my head for the better part of a year. They may not always be to everyone's liking, hence their placement as outtakes rather than as part of the main story, so you may disregard these mini-chapters if you wish and just focus on the main story of "Keep Me In Close Orbit".
> 
> Thanks for the continued love and support, guys. <3

They stumble into Seth’s hotel room in a messy heap, a three-man tangle of limbs and drunken laughter, Dean still clutching a half-full bottle of Grey Goose under his armpit and shoving Roman and Seth towards the bed. Seth lands first, crawling up the mattress and turning his body over to strike what he must think is some kind of seductive pose, arms outstretched towards his two companions.

 

“Come on already,” he hisses impatiently.

 

Roman crawls up after him on all fours, not even protesting the playful slap Dean gives to his backside. “Jesus, you’re still an impatient brat, Seth…”

 

“Been waiting three years,” Seth whines. “Come the _fuck_ on, assholes…”

 

Roman grins, kicking off his shoes, letting Seth’s hands pull him by the sleeves of his t-shirt. “Keep that shit up and I might just make you wait a little longer…”

 

“As if,” Seth draws him close, licking his lips as vodka-laced breath wafts up to Roman’s nose. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been missing this, Big Dog…”

 

“Woof,” Roman deadpans, then bends down to kiss Seth before the younger man can produce some kind of retort.

 

Seth tastes of liquor and giddy desperation, his thick beard tickling Roman’s nose as they roll over so Seth can get on top of him. He feels different in Roman’s hands now—thicker in the middle and in the arms, no longer the slender figure he used to hold down and pound to oblivion from back in the days.

 

It’s not that they haven’t been intimate with each other since The Shield’s breakup three years ago—there have been occasions, like when Seth came back from injury and when Dean won his second IC Title, but those were little more than drunken fumbles and a messy blowjob or two. It seemed like an unspoken agreement between them that they would wait until they were properly reunited to do this again, all three of them, even though Roman knew that Dean and Seth had fucked each other plenty since becoming Tag Team Champions.

 

“Hey, hey, hey…” Dean unceremoniously yanks Seth by the hair, his mouth separating from Roman’s with on obscene pop. “Save some for me, sweetheart…”

 

Seth snarls at the endearment but doesn’t resist when Dean kisses him sloppily, giving Roman a show as he lay there watching his two teammates go at it mere inches above him. His _teammates_. Again. Something he knew would happen eventually but still makes his chest clench now that it’s actually happened.

 

When Dean pulls back, Seth is a mess—lips swollen and slick with spit, eyes glazed over and his frizzled hair dangling in messy curls around his face. He flops down onto Roman’s chest, grinding his crotch down impatiently against Roman’s and making him moan low in his throat, hands going up to catch Seth by the waist.

 

Dean, meanwhile, lays himself down alongside Roman and pushes the tip of the bottle against Roman’s lips. “Open up, Big Boy…”

 

Roman does, letting the burning sharp liquid fill his mouth before Dean pulls the bottle away, gulping it down and feeling it pool low and hot in his stomach.

 

“Go easy on that thing…” Seth mumbles out, teeth grazing over Roman’s t-shirt collar. “If either of you end up being too drunk to get it up, I’m suing the universe.”

 

“You’re the lightweight around here, Princess…” Dean growls, but sets the bottle on the bedside table compliantly. He sheds his leather jacket and plops down next to Roman, one hand supporting his head in some drunken approximation of pillow talk. “Now, before we get down to it…”

 

“Really?” Seth groans. “Now, you wanna be the sensible one?”

 

“Shut up,” Dean snaps at him, then turns his attention to Roman. “You need to let us know the rules, Ro…”

 

Roman blinks at him, not quite understanding the statement. “Rules? What rules?”

 

Dean shrugs, trying his best to look nonchalant. “Well, the last time we did this was before you got cozy with Trips…and knowing him, there’s gotta be some kind of…boundaries, right?”

 

“Oh,” Roman says. _Oh_.

 

“I mean, better get it out of the way now before we get too far into it because once we do…” Dean leans closer, alcohol-stained breath ghosting over Roman’s nose. “I don’t think any of us are gonna want to stop.”

 

Seth whimpers, flicking his tongue against Roman’s jaw. “We better not be stopping, _fuck…_ ”

 

Roman smacks his ass lightly, before turning back to Dean. “Okay. Well, it’s not rocket science, Deano…I’m sure even you two knuckleheads can keep up…”

 

Dean growls and bites Roman’s left ear, none-too-gently. “Just give it to us straight, Ro…”

 

“Uhh…it’s fairly simple, actually—“ Roman says, squirming a little as he suddenly finds himself under scrutiny. “I’m allowed to fuck you, and you can fuck me—heck, you can _both_ fuck me at the same time, if that’s your thing…”

 

Dean’s eyes widen. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah…s’long as we use protection and…uh, you keep your pull-out game strong, that is…”

 

Seth smirks. “I knew it. I knew there’d be a catch.”

 

Roman feels his cheeks flush. “What, not getting to come in my ass is a dealbreaker for you?”

 

“Not at all,” Seth grins mischievously. “But we get to come anywhere else on you, right?”

 

“Fuck yeah, have at it…” Roman says. “Anything else is fair game. Mark me up, rough me up, whatever you feel like.”

 

“Really?” Dean asks.

 

“Really,” Roman nods.

 

“Jesus Christ, enough of this…” Seth hisses as he pushes off Roman’s chest to sit astride his torso, already starting to pull his own t-shirt over his head. “I don’t really care who ends up in your ass, Big Dog..but I want some of this dick right now.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Roman says and starts undressing himself. The king-sized bed is barely enough to contain the three of them, but it’s still a better fit than the two twin beds they used to sleep in three years ago, alternating bedmates and who gets to sleep on the floor or on the couch, if they’re lucky enough to score a hotel room with one.

 

In the time it takes for Seth and Roman to get naked, Dean is off the bed and rummaging in Seth’s toiletry bag, producing the necessary supplies and dumping them unceremoniously on the mattress.

 

“Off,” Seth says as he reaches over and grabs the belt loop of Dean’s jeans.

 

“Off, off, off…” Roman agrees, yanking the hem of Dean’s t-shirt.

 

“Impatient motherfuckers…” Dean grumbles, but complies, peeling off his clothes and chucking them over the side of the bed.

 

There seem to be some kind of pact between them to do a tag team number on Roman, Seth pinning him down and kissing him senseless while Dean explores the lower half of his body. Roman’s not gonna protest, especially when Dean wraps his mouth around Roman’s cock and starts sucking. Dean’s not the smoothest at blowjobs but he’s damn enthusiastic, as reckless with it as he is with his in-ring moves, and it sends a thrill up Roman’s spine as that sloppy mouth works over him, his moans swallowed by Seth’s mouth.

 

It’s like they’ve never stopped doing this—the rhythm between the three of them, the wordless signals that lets each know what the other two is doing. There hasn’t been many occasions where Roman finds himself in the middle—that spot is usually reserved for Seth, who wants all the attention in the world—but he has a feeling tonight is gonna be different.

 

Seth’s mouth releases him with a gasp, giving Roman a glimpse of his unguarded, lust-fogged eyes, and he realizes that Dean’s down there with fingers up Seth’s ass, the other hand jacking Roman steadily.

 

“Come on, Princess…gotta get you opened up for this dick…” Dean says. “That’s all you’ve been thinking about all night, isn’t it?”

 

“Fuck, _fuck…_ ” Seth thumps his head down on Roman’s chest and moans. “Make it quick, Dean…please…”

 

Roman tangles his fingers in Seth’s hair and pulls his face up, smiling gently at him before pulling him in to kiss him again. Three years ago, they would’ve just called Seth a shameless cockslut and take turns pounding him all night, teasing him to the edge before cruelly putting on the brakes, then doing it all over again. Seth is the most vocal of all three of them in bed, loud and demanding, bossy even when his ass is being split open, and Roman used to chuckle and indulge him, not quite understanding where that bottomless pit of need is coming from but willing to play his part in fulfilling it just the same.

 

Now, though…things are a little bit different.

 

Roman likes to think that he _gets_ it now, that broken look on Seth’s face when he’s begging for it, dripping snot and saliva and trembling on all fours, the need to be stuffed full and plowed until he can’t walk. He’s _been_ there too many times to count, and he kisses Seth with the murmurs of _I know, I know, I know_ , echoing inside his head.

 

“Ro…” Seth mewls when he withdraws to take a breath. “Ro, please…”

 

“Shhh, we got you, baby…” Roman pecks him on the tip of his flaring nostrils. “Dean, help a brother out, will you?”

 

“On it, Uce…” Dean says, his hand sliding a condom over Roman’s hard cock and massaging along the length. “Hop on, Princess…it’s time for your riding lesson.”

 

“Fuck…you…” Seth grunts out as he lifts himself up, allowing Dean and Roman’s hands to guide his hips, then lowers himself down onto Roman’s cock.

 

Roman’s breath hitches, Seth’s tight heat feeling both familiar and new, snug and welcoming and convulsing with need. “Fuck…” he hisses as his hands tighten on Seth’s hips, wanting nothing more to push him down.

 

Seth exhales when he’s fully seated, arching his back beautifully like he’s luxuriating in it, eyes squeezed shut as his pretty lashes flutter, mouth hanging open. He’s so fucking beautiful and Roman feels a surge of something he hasn’t felt in a long time, the desire to just go wild and claim what’s being offered so readily to him.

 

 _Is this how I look to you, I wonder…_ he thinks to the phantom presence ever-present in the back of his mind.

 

“Move…” Seth groans, his hands digging into Roman’s sweaty pectorals. “Move, goddammit, Ro…”

 

“Pushy,” Roman says and starts working his hips, bouncing Seth on his dick in a well-practiced rhythm, delighting in the soft little noises that Seth can’t help but make on every thrust.

 

“Greedy little bitch…” Dean mutters, pulling Seth’s hair back and gathering it behind his neck. “You happy now? Huh? You like riding that dick?”

 

Seth moans, hands flailing aimlessly as he tries to grab at Dean. Dean’s not the smoothest dirty-talker, his language coarse and blunt, but it never fails to work on Seth, whose eyes are rolling back as he gasps out. “More…”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“More, dammit…gimme…” Seth stutters as Roman bucks up into him particularly hard. “Fuck!”

 

“I think he wants more, Dean…” Roman says. “Think you got something for his mouth?”

 

“Huh,” Dean says. “I just might…”

 

Roman slows his movements down, just enough for the bed not to bounce so much, allowing Dean to stand up and brace one hand on the wall behind the bed for balance, his dick about level with Seth’s gaping mouth. Seth wastes no time, swallowing Dean down almost to the hilt, letting himself gag and choke around it, tapping at Roman’s chest to signal him to resume moving.

 

“Fucking insatiable…” Roman grumbles affectionately.

 

“Tell me about it,” Dean says as he grabs the back of Seth’s head, guiding his rhythm. “Been trying to keep his slutty little holes happy the last few weeks but you know what he’s like—one isn’t enough.”

 

Roman chuckles as his hands move up to pinch Seth’s nipples playfully. “That right, Seth? You been waiting on this reunion just so you can get spit-roasted again?”

 

Seth nods, his mouth a tight seal around Dean’s cock. He’s normally a prideful little bastard but like this, stuffed full of his teammates’ cock and at the mercy of their movements, Roman and Dean can get him to confess to almost _anything_.

 

It’s Dean who ejaculates first, pulling back just enough so that Roman can watch his come spraying Seth’s nose and mouth, his tongue hungrily lapping up wherever it can reach. Seth looks absolutely debauched, still rocking on Roman’s dick as he swallows, his own cock bobbing red and swollen on Roman’s stomach.

 

“Fuck…fuck…” Dean plops down to his knees and yanks Seth close to kiss him, messily licking up his own release on his partner’s face. The sight makes Roman’s groin tighten, and he growls and picks up his own pace, determined to shoot his load inside Seth.

 

“Oh, God…” Seth loses his balance, falling forward and nearly knocking his forehead against Roman’s. “Christ, Ro…come on…”

 

“Yeah, getting there, babe…” Roman grits between his teeth as he fucks up sharply into Seth, all pretense of rhythm gone in favor of a ceaseless pounding. Seth is a sight to behold above him, face stained with Dean’s come and his own saliva, body glistening with sweat, gleaming over his well-defined muscles as he holds himself still for Roman to fuck into.

 

“Give it to him, Ro…” Dean says, slapping Seth’s ass loudly and making both Seth and Roman whine aloud.

 

Roman digs his fingers into Seth’s waist and comes, hips rising off the bed as he pulls Seth down onto him, Seth’s face turning into a darkened blur above him as Roman’s vision fuzzes out. Faintly he can feel Dean’s hands all over them, on Seth’s back, on Roman’s knees, stroking down their arms as he comes down from it, Seth’s ribcage trembling under slippery skin that Roman can feel in his fingers.

 

“Goddammit, Uce…” Dean remarks. “That was a strong one.”

 

“Woof,” Seth says with a weak little nod. “I think my asshole just became part of your yard.”

 

“Not until I piss on you, and we’re saving that kink for later down the road…” Roman says.

 

“You sick fuck…” Seth says, but he smiles as he slides off Roman’s dick and lands in a heap next to him. “Yeah, save it for later…”

 

Seth rolls over to lie on his back, his still-hard cock jutting away from his stomach, dripping into the nest of dark curls below.

 

“Want me to take care of that?” Roman offers.

 

“Uh-huh…” Seth nods weakly and opens his legs invitingly.

 

Roman crawls over, his knees still feeling like jelly as he drapes himself over Seth’s lower body, trapping Seth’s legs under his bulk as he strokes Seth’s cock with both hands, feeling the slick heat of it in his palms. Seth moans, throwing his head back on the pillow, biting his lower lip as Roman presses a kiss to his swollen tip before wrapping his lips around it.

 

Roman’s not in the mood to tease but he still gives Seth a few languid licks before fully going down on him, keeping his throat lax as he lowers himself, until he can feel Seth’s pubic hair tickling his nose.

 

“Someone’s been practicing…” Dean mutters appreciatively from behind him, and Roman extends one arm to flip him the bird.

 

“Oh yeah…” Seth gasps, his fingers in Roman’s hair. “He’s had plenty of time to work on it, haven’t you Ro?”

 

Roman grazes his teeth on Seth warningly, but he knows they’re not wrong. Seth isn’t as big as the dick he’s used to but he’s got a more pronounced curve towards the head, and Roman lets it hit the back of his throat just to let Seth know he’s not fooling around.

 

“Dammit, Ro…” Seth hisses. “That fucking mouth of yours…should’ve been fucking it sooner…”

 

“That good, huh?” Dean says as he shuffles around behind Roman. “What else you been keeping from us, Big Dog?”

 

Roman feels himself shiver a little, Dean’s words starting to tip him over into a different headspace, one he’s never shared with the two of them before. He shifts a little, working his knees open in what he hopes is a subtle yet clear enough invitation.

 

Dean, perceptive motherfucker he sometimes is, gets it right away, his hands landing on either side of Roman’s ass and starting to pull his cheeks apart. “Yeah, come on…show me.”

 

Roman gurgles sloppily around Seth’s dick and complies, dragging his knees further apart and pulling himself up slightly, his head buried in Seth’s lap as he pushes his ass back towards Dean.

 

“Holy _fuck_ …” Dean remarks with awe. “Since when do you shave back here, Ro? You’re smooth as a fucking baby, shit…”

 

Roman feels a thrill of shame and excitement coursing through him, his spent dick twitching slightly between his legs as he lets Seth slip out of his mouth, momentarily, ignoring the other’s moans of protest.

 

“He…” he stutters, his voice hoarse. “He likes me shaved…”

 

There’s a moment of panic as Dean falls silent, and Roman worries that he’s shared a little too much, but then Dean’s fingers are skittering around his rim curiously. “Jesus Christ…must take you a lot of effort to get it this clean…”

 

Roman shakes his head. “I don’t…I never do it myself.”

 

Seth inhales sharply as he catches on. “Fuck, really?”

 

“He always does it for me,” Roman continues, getting bolder the more his teammates seem interested in the subject matter. “Gets it just the way he wants it…”

 

“Sounds like him…” Seth mumbles. “How does it look, Dean-o?”

 

“Pretty…” Dean says playfully as he continues to prod at Roman’s entrance with his fingers—slick with lube that Roman doesn’t even remember him putting on his hands. “Definitely a looker compared to your hairy ass, Rollins…”

 

“Fuck you…” Seth grumbles as he pushes Roman’s head back down.

 

“I think I’ll fuck _this_ , thanks…” Dean says, accentuating his words by pushing one finger into Roman’s ass. Roman can’t help the moan that escapes him even as his mouth sinks back down on Seth, his own cock now more than halfway towards being hard again.

 

Both Dean and Seth have had fingers in him before, but neither have ever gone all the way and fucked him.

 

 _You never asked,_ the voice calls out to him from the depths of his memory.

 

“Fuck me, Dean…” Roman says the next time he takes his mouth off Seth’s cock for a breather. “Please…”

 

“Jesus…” Dean’s voice sounds both turned-on and shocked in equal measure. “Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna…”

 

“Get me off, first.” Seth demands, yanking at Roman’s hair. “I wanna watch…”

 

Roman returns to his task, sucking Seth off with renewed vigor now that he has the promise of Dean’s cock getting inside him. Dean isn’t wasting time either, one hand fingering Roman furiously as the other reaches over to grab another condom. He’s not exactly taking it slow and gentle but Roman doesn’t care—the same need that drove Seth to desperation earlier starting to burn inside him, too.

 

“Ro…” Seth gasps. “Ro, _shit…_ ”

 

Whatever warning was forthcoming dies in Seth’s throat as he comes, his dick offloading in Roman’s mouth as Roman swallows greedily, determined to get every last drop. He jacks Seth with one hand for good measure, teasing every last bit of come out of him, swirling his tongue around the oversensitive head as Seth goes boneless underneath him.

 

“Fuuuuuck….” Seth exhales as Roman finally lets him go, licking around his lips. “God fucking _dammit_ , Ro…”

 

Roman’s brain is halfway towards formulating some kind of victorious remark, but then Dean is pushing up behind him, hands on Roman’s hips as the tip of his dick pokes insistently at Roman’s entrance. Before Roman can object, Dean shifts forward and breaches him, the sensation knocking the breath right ouf Roman’s lungs.

 

“Holy shit…” Dean remarks breathlessly. “Seth, Seth…we’ve been missing out, man…”

 

“Yeah?” Seth asks weakly as he scoots from underneath Roman, angling for a better view. “He feel good?”

 

“So tight, _fuck…”_ Dean says as he pushes another inch into Roman’s body. “No wonder the old man can’t keep his hands off this, holy shit…”

 

Roman bites into the pillow stained with Seth’s sweat, stifling the moan that’s about to tear from him.

 

“We’re lucky he’s even letting us play with his favorite toy…” Seth says, getting in on Dean’s game. “Thought he’d keep Roman shackled to his bed or something by now.”

 

“Oh, I bet he’s done that…” Dean grunts as he yanks back on Roman’s hips, burying his length to the hilt. “Ain’t that right, Ro? You’ve probably been all trussed up while he has his way with you, right?”

 

Roman nods shamelessly, his teammates’ words stirring that thick, murky fog in his mind that he always finds himself falling so easily into, surprised though relieved that they’re willing to take it this far.

 

“I don’t know why he bothers…” Seth says, his voice re-acquiring that annoying drawl as he stretches out beside Roman, one hand reaching out to cup Roman’s chin. “Bet you’re easy as fuck to hold down when you’re like this…”

 

Roman arches his back and moans as that, feeling every trigger-point in his mind being set off, the power balance completely flipped over, Dean fucking roughly into him.

 

“You’ve got serious competition on being the biggest cockslut here, Seth…” he growls out, hips snapping jerkily.

 

“Oh, I think Ro’s already won that one…” Seth leans in, kisses the side of Roman’s face hungrily.

 

Roman has half a mind to protest just for protest’s sake but who’s he kidding? He fucking _loves_ this, loves the feel of Dean’s length rocking in and out of him, of Seth holding him in place, of the both of them playing seamlessly into the headspace that they’ve never seen him in before. Moreover, he feels safe in their hands, regardless of how rough they’re being and how much they’re toying around with him. Safe to let go, safe to be whatever he needs to be, safe to let his guard down.

 

Dean lunges forward without warning, plastering himself on Roman’s back and driving him into the mattress, Roman letting out a yelp that’s soon muffled behind Dean’s large, rough palm. Dean’s weight is pinning him down, knees forcing Roman’s legs further apart as he pounds into him mercilessly, Seth playing his part by holding Roman’s wrists.

 

Roman’s world shrinks into a pinpoint of nuclear heat, nothing existing beyond Seth and Dean and the near-suffocating closeness of them, their words and hands keeping him in place. He’s reduced to a gurgling mess behind Dean’s palm, impaled on his dick as he’s fucked into over and over, Seth’s blunt fingernails clawing into his shoulders.

 

“Fuck…” Dean groans. “The old man better get used to sharing, Ro…ain’t no way this is the last time I’m getting my dick in this ass…”

 

Roman flails a little, the tendrils in his mind reaching helplessly for that ever-watchful presence that never really leaves him, a split-second search for permission he knows isn’t going to be answered at that very moment.

 

“Dean…” Seth says, voice a little pulled back. “Remember…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck…” Dean dismisses him. “I know.”

 

Roman’s almost regretful when Dean pulls out, leaving him achingly empty. Then he can hear Dean ripping the condom off, just seconds before he can feel Dean coming all over his back, Seth’s hands spreading his release all over Roman’s skin—but carefully keeping anything from dripping close to his ass. Roman mouths a silent gratitude, a tightness seizing his chest at how much they _get_ it, how much they’re willing to play along to something others might find downright repulsive.

 

There’s a reason why they’re a team, after all.

 

Roman can feel their hands on him, turning him over. He looks up at their faces, aware of how broken and open he must look right now, all three of them panting in exertion as if they’ve just re-lived their last match against Evolution. Before the chairshot heard around the world, in this very same city, before Hunter showing up at Roman’s door with concern and devious intent, before Seth’s lengthy injury and Roman’s slow, painful decline into public condemnation.

 

Before everything else, it was them. Roman, Dean, and Seth. The Shield.

 

Seth dives down, mouth and hands on Roman’s erstwhile neglected cock while Dean crawls up to share a shaky kiss with him, still reeling from aftershocks. Roman barely registers it when he comes down Seth’s throat, aware only that his bones have all but turned to liquid as his two teammates— _brothers—_ pile up beside him and half on top of him, too close to be comfortable and just the way he needs it.

 

“Pretty good for our first night back together, huh?” Seth remarks with his head pillowed on Roman’s chest, ear pressed into the hammering of Roman’s heartbeat.

 

Dean huffs out something unintelligible, then places his fist on Roman’s torso with a thud.

 

“Really?” Roman says.

 

“Just get with it, assholes…” Dean says, already sounding halfway asleep.

 

Roman chuckles but complies, balling his hand into a fist and resting it alongside Dean’s.

 

“You’re a bunch of sappy shitheads…” Seth mutters, but Roman can feel his knuckles bumping up alongside his own.

 

 

—

 

 

“So…did you enjoy your reunion?” Hunter’s slightly choppy voice says over the FaceTime connection. The signal’s a bit shit where Roman’s locked himself in the bathroom, but he’s not going to do this in Seth or Dean’s presence.

 

“See for yourself…” Roman angles his phone down, giving Hunter a view of his body under the glare of the bathroom lights.

 

“Oh, they went to town on you, didn’t they?” Hunter remarked with barely-concealed amusement. “Who did that one?”

 

“Oh, this?” Roman skates his fingers across a bite mark on his collarbone. “Seth, I think…”

 

“Thought so…” Hunter says. “What about that one on your arm?”

 

“That was Dean…”

 

“Hmmm…and those marks on your hips?”

 

“Shit, must’ve been the both of them…” Roman says shakily. “Wasn’t really keeping track at that point…”

 

“Who fucked you first?”

 

“Dean did…” Roman says. “Seth wants to have a go, but he’s pretty much out cold right now…knowing him, he’ll probably try to sneak up on me in the morning.”

 

Hunter chuckles, his mildly-pixelated face smiling on Roman’s screen. “Did they stick to the rules?”

 

“Yeah…” Roman says. “Yeah, they’re good with it.”

 

“That’s good to know,” Hunter sounds pleased. “Else I probably won’t be so generous next time…”

 

“N-next time?” Roman stutters.

 

“What, you’re telling me your buddies are happy to let this be a one-time thing, now that they know what they’ve been missing out on?” Hunter’s smile widens. “You give yourself too little credit, baby…”

 

Roman flushes all the way down his still-naked body. “I…I guess…”

 

“They’re being good to you, right?”

 

“Yes…” Roman nods emphatically. “They’re…taking care of me.”

 

“They’d better be,” Hunter leans a little closer to his phone. “I’ll sleep easier knowing that my baby’s in good hands when I’m not around to look after him.”

 

Roman’s eyes flutter shut, a shudder passing through him. “I…I miss you.”

 

“I know, baby boy…” Hunter sighs. “We’ll work something out before the month is over. I promise.”

 

Roman smiles at that, holding his phone close to his face. “Thank you…”

 

“You should go get some rest, then…wouldn’t want to disappoint your friends when they try to go for round two…”

 

Roman has to laugh at that, blinking his sleepy eyes against the fatigue tugging at their corners. “Yeah…”

 

“By the way…you’re not wearing your anklet, I’ve noticed…”

 

Roman’s thoughts skid into a halt, glancing down at his bare left ankle. Momentary panic seizes him, before he remembers a previous conversation between them.

 

“Y-you said…I didn’t have to…”

 

Hunter must’ve noticed the strain in his voice because his face softens immediately. “It’s okay, I know I said that…it’s fine, baby, you did nothing wrong…”

 

Roman sighs in relief, mildly annoyed at how easily he’s affected by it, how much sway the other man holds over him even without being in the same room.

 

“Next time, though…” Hunter adds. “Next time, you’re wearing it.”

 

Roman sniffs, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“Am I clear?”

 

“Yes, Daddy…” Roman nods.

 

“Good boy…” Hunter leans back, looking satisfied with his new stipulation. “Now go and get some sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay…”

 

—

 

When Roman climbs back on the bed minutes later, settling into the space that Dean and Seth has left between them, it’s Seth who cracks one eye open and squints at him through the darkness of the hotel room.

 

“Checking in with Daddy?”

 

“Yeah…” Roman says as he lays his head down on the pillows, Dean’s breath tickling the back of his neck.

 

“All good?” Seth asks, voice a little tentative.

 

“Uh-huh…” Roman says as he closes his eyes. “It’s all good…”

 

“Cool,” Seth says, stifling a yawn. “Wouldn’t want to put you in the…uh, doghouse, so to speak.”

 

Roman snorts and swats at Seth’s arm playfully. “Go to sleep, Seth…”

 

“Woof,” Seth mumbles lazily.

 


End file.
